Lighting systems can include one or more light sources to provide illumination of a space. A variety of different lighting effects can be provided by the lighting system. For instance, the lighting system can be configured to emit light associated with differing colors, color temperature, intensity, lighting direction, or other characteristics.
Light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems can include one or more LED light sources that become illuminated as a result of the movement of electrons through a semiconductor material. LED lighting systems can provide greater flexibility in providing illumination with a desired spectral power distribution relative to other light sources, such as incandescent, fluorescent, and other legacy light sources. Certain LED lighting systems can include multiple LED devices associated with different color temperatures, color bands, intensities, monochromatic light and/or other characteristics. The light emitted by the different LED devices can be controlled to provide a desired collective light output at a desired color temperature and/or intensity for the lighting system.